Obsession
by Jin Xhang
Summary: We obsess. We obsess over the strangest things and when asked why we have no answer. Renji in particular has a strange obsession, an addiction for his captain's lust. He can't help but return to him and then to leave his bedroom more bruised and hurt the night before. He hates it, but yet, he can't stop coming back for more.


**Obsession.** (Byakuya x Renji).

**Rated:** M. Explicit sex and manipulation scenes.

* * *

In a time of darkness, you might have but one person to rely on. When the shadows appear and break the presence of light. Of anything pleasant, enjoyable, anything you truly loved or might. There's one person to save you from your prison and slay the dragons that locked you in. That's how the fairytale goes, isn't it? I closed my eyes tightly, not that you could see from the way my hair folded down over my eyelids. My back pressed against the wall, the paper was chipped and slowly dying due to age, not that I had been here long. Creaks were heard from the inside of his room. Was he moving now? Did he get up? I groaned inwardly. My inhibitions were slowly tearing down the walls inside my head. It was painful. Not only just standing here, but every day, watching him. It had become an obsession.

The lights were off.

Were you working again? Almost definitely. It was all you ever could do, I suppose, always in your room. The pen never seemed to leave your hand or the paper. It felt like an ever lasting loop. I hoped to God that you weren't caught in it and you would notice me. In, at least, the way that I wanted you to. I guided myself, slowly, inside the confines of your bedroom. The light on your desk was dim. It would have been difficult to work unless you were accustomed to it. Which I assumed, you were.

You heard me. The slight raise of your head indicated so.

"Rukia?"

You ask. But it wasn't her. No, would she _ever_ come here at this time of night? I swallowed the lump in my throat. It didn't help much for my anxiety, however. I shook my head, it wasn't Rukia. It was me. Just me. Like always.

"No.."

My response is breathless. But you don't acknowledge it and simply nod, as if a visit from Rukia would be worth your time. Mine, however, wasn't.

I approach you, your back is towards me. Slightly arched, I can see the bones from your spine, just pressing against the tinted fabric of your clothing. I can see what you're working on. However, it didn't interest me, not one bit (not like it ever did). My hands guided themselves, slowly pushing up against the hem of your shirt and up your bare back. Your skin is soft, in sharp comparison to the callus on my palms from years of handling a sword, and other things.

You shudder and finally, you drop your pen. It rolls onto the ground and out of both our visions. My hands travel from your back to your chest. The sounds you make, the awkward moans from your lips, it's all delectable and a treat to my ears.. I can't help but touch you more. Allowing my hands to access your body and all it's hidden secrets and treasures. Your hands finally react to mine, I can fell you pushing back against me. I get the hint and slowly retract myself, taking one step back and falling unsoundly onto the sheets covered mattress. Your form moves once again. You stand and you face me. My eyes slowly trail up your body. You hadn't changed your clothes since the previous day. But it didn't matter because you had already torn your uniform off, the sound of the buttons ripping from the material. I wasn't complaining about the discarded item of clothing, but rather relished the sight of you with one less piece of clothing. It didn't take too long before your body was atop mine.

"Bya..kuya."

My voice is rattled by my lust. My knee slowly rises in response to your lips assaulting my exposed neck. The kisses travel from my collar, and skillfully with equal caution you remove the buttons from my clothing. I moan once your lips reach my flat, manly tits. Your teeth, not sparing me pain, gently bite down on the nubs of flesh. My back arches, a loud but pleasured sound escaping from my pipes. I look towards you, eyes watered, but not asking for any less of your treatment. I can barely see your grin, breath smelling strictly of wine, you were drunk again, but your touch, to me, was all that mattered.

Suddenly, I could feel the warm liquid, blood, cascade down my fleshy nub. You had bitten me too hard, but that was ok, I could never be spared from your rough handling some days. Today was just another one of those days.

Your lips crash onto mine, I can taste the metallic tang of my own blood swirling on your tongue and becoming diluted with saliva. The taste of wine also enters my mouth. That made it certain that you were drinking. It worried me, that perhaps, the only way you could use me was through alcohol—was that true? You were so composed and to have that demeanor broken by something like that, it was a little disappointing. But just feeling your hands run up my sides, press against my hips, it was ok. It was ok now.

"Bya—" My voice is squished to a small, breathless takes. "—kuya." I moan your name once more, but my lips are already caught again beneath yours. Except, you reward me with a rough nibble on my lower lip. It would become red now, swollen with blood, but it was only one of your little love bites that I could cherish for another few days.

Your words have yet to reach my ears. Instead, your hands make quick work of my trousers. Your palm rubs over my growing arousal, I moan, jerking my hips slightly in response to your affection. I hear your chuckle. I can only look up towards you with my needy eyes, lips, red, slowly parted to allow those sounds you loved to hear from my mouth. My teeth clench together suddenly as my undergarments are removed, I allow them to leave my slim hips and be discarded to the ground, to be forgotten and unneeded in this act.

I am naked, now. My body is presented to you and I wait for your approval. I squirm underneath your gaze, your eyes upon my nude form only makes my arousal grow even more. It had grown so hard that it was now painful to be unattended to. But I knew better to take care of my needs before I took care of yours. And it was obvious now, that they were growing solid too, and clearly, craved attention.

I watch, slowly as you remove your trousers as well, revealing what was hiding underneath your garments. I'm caught, captivated by what was ahead of me. You make the gesture, and I already know, fully, what it means. I merely respond with a nod, pushing myself off the comfort of the mattress and kneel in front of you obediently. My knees are sore on the hard wood, but I don't complain, and simply look up towards you. My eyes are met with an unforgiving stare. I swallow. You take a seat on your desk chair and I am still knelt in front of you. You reach forward and take my red hair, yanking me forward, pulling roughly so my cheek is pressed against your hardening erection. I groan, it hurt, but the pain was nothing compared to what I was installed for, soon enough.

Slowly, I begin to part my mouth, your hand guides my lips and forces them to stretch to accommodate your member. I moan, again, and slowly you relinquish your grip and settle. I look up towards you once more, eyes slightly droopy, but I close them tightly and use my hands to open your thighs, giving myself a better view and making it much, much easier. I hate to admit it, but I wasn't quite as experienced as I said I'd been. Especially with men. And it too quite some time for me not to be sickened by putting Byakuya's manhood into my mouth. I start to bob my head, pulling up slowly and wrapping my tongue around the length, teasing the tip particularly, before bobbing my head back down until my lips reached as far as they could towards the base of your shaft. Your moans of pleasure and approval only fan the fires of my desire, and I continue to please you with solely my tongue. Making sure to slicken up your member.

Your length pulsates within my mouth, it hadn't been long, but it felt like you would be erupting soon—so I braced myself for the impact. However, my own arousal was becoming unbearable. Hesitantly I use one of my free hands to wrap around my own, hardening length, rubbing over the tip with my thumb, causing the precum to flow through a little quicker as my excitement heated up.

I can feel your hips twitch, I knew what was coming next, so I braced myself and began to pull back. However, it appeared you had other plans and forces my lips to the base of your cock, making it poke the back of my throat uncomfortably. I groaned in pain, attempting to pull myself off, however the hot fluid had already began to flood my mouth. I made a slight sound, a resounding gasp, as the bitter taste invaded my senses. It wasn't after a minute that you released me and I had been forced to swallow. The taste remained in my mouth and it wouldn't disappear, however, any taste of you, I would gladly savour.

I fall onto my backside, wiping the corner of my lip with the bottom of my palm, licking up any liquids that had escaped from my lips until there was nothing left. You flick your wrist, gesturing towards the bed. I glance over my shoulder briefly and nod in agreement. Slowly, I raise myself, knees shaking terribly from excitement, and roll over onto the bed. Sitting up slightly, I look towards you. I could practically hear my heart in my throat, beating away rapidly. The dim light barely creates a shadow, but I can see your form move towards me and before I knew it, two strong hands are beside my head and two, squinted eyes are staring me down. I breathed through my teeth.

"Cuff yourself. Like last, time."

I swallowed. Your voice burned against my skin caused goosey bumps to appear. I licked my chapped lips, but didn't dare to disagree. I reached underneath the pillow, I knew where they were, the bruises were still there, and removed the sterling, silver handcuffs. It was difficult, but I cuffed my hands to the bedpost rather comfortably, despite that these cuffs were designed to rub against the wrists and cause pain. I liked it. And so did Byakuya. I knew what to do next. I lifted my legs, spreading them apart for him. You look at me with an appraising stare, as if observing, appreciating a prize you had won. I bite my lower lip nervously, my erection bestowing pain and causing my hips to shudder, aching for his touch.

".. Please."

"Please, what?"

My eyes water. The aching in my hips were becoming more painful and my body begged for a release, but I knew, that would be far from my reach. "Let me release." I pleaded with you. I twitched my hips once more, ready to erupt simply because of his gaze slowly analyzing my body and it's tricks and tweaks. "Wait." You instruct, I groan in half annoyance and half pain. I wait patiently as I watch you move to find another instrument in our game—it appeared to be nothing more than a simple cloth. I frowned. But I remained still as you blindfolded me. My sight had disappeared completely, but I could still hear the rustles of your movement and the sheets.

You finally grace me with your touch, pushing my legs apart to gain access to what laid beneath. I flushed red in embarrassment as all my nooks and crannies were exposed to you. Enamored by your touch, I moaned as your fingers, wet and slick, push against my lower entrance. Instinctively, I tightened up, however a tight squeeze against my thigh forced me to relax as your index fingers passes through with one, lewd sound.

".. Ha!"

I gasped, my head tilting backwards, tightening up again as he pushes his digit in deeper. He curled. Causing me to make another sound. "Moaning, like a whore." You say with a small, deep chuckle. Your voice was different. No change in tone or sharpness. If I hadn't known better, I'd think your voice was surrounding me, but I did.

Another digit pressed in and my hips jerked up instantly. My arousal was painfully hard and it was difficult to keep my mind in order and not drool mindlessly. Your digits began to move inside me, weak and shaken moans leaving my pipes as you work my hole expertly. It was enough to send me over the edge. I groaned as I tightened up around your digits and released the tension, more or less the white fluids, onto myself by the way I was positioned. I could feel the warm substance on my stomach, breathing heavily, my chest rising and lowering at a fast pace. I hear your chuckle amongst my racing heart and another, single sound leaves my quivering lips as you pull your two fingers out from my lewd hole.

Your hands run up my thighs, shaken with excitement, and roughly force me into another position. It hurts my wrists to move, but I oblige, not resisting as you place me on my knees and stomach. I wanted to look over my shoulder at you, but it would have been futile. I shudder, missing your touch, before suddenly feeling your icy hands on my rear. You squeeze. Hard. I groan in pain as you dig your nails into my full backside. I mumble, my head tilted down and my chestnut hair falling around my ears, sweat running down the bridge of my nose and saliva trailing down from the corners of my abused lips.

The sudden thrust shocked me. I blubbered foreign words at the sudden push into my backside. My knees shook and suddenly weakened as you pushed into me. My arms wouldn't have been able to keep me up if they weren't tied to the post. You didn't give me time to recover and suddenly thrusted into me again. Your breath is husky and against my skin it gave me shivers. The animalistic sounds that come from you arouse me even more than having your shaft so deep inside me, reaching my depths and poking and prodding at whatever was inside me. My arousal grew and so did the fires of my excitement the longer our bodies were connected. The sound of the handcuffs rattling against the posts, or the sounds of your cock entering my hole suddenly felt louder without the privilege of sight. Your nails dug into my slim hips, hopefully not enough to bleed, however it stung as you began to drag them. I moaned in pain, but it didn't stop you. Eventually, your thrusts became shorter and faster, I knew what was coming and I had prepared myself.

My eyes were shut tight, even beneath the blindfold, and with one, deep thrust, the heated fluid filled my insides. As if on cue, my release soon followed—dirtying the sheets below me, which no doubt, I would have to take care of when the time came.

The blindfold slowly loosened and fell around my neck. It was then that I could see once more. The dim light wasn't harsh, so I was thankful. I glanced over my shoulder towards you, you had bitten my shoulder and my back without my notice. I exhaled, somewhat annoyed, but those marks would not be difficult to hide. I braced myself as you painfully slowly remove yourself. The fluids from my rear steadily drip down and the sensation made me feel lewd. The handcuffs come off swiftly, I sit up and rub my sore wrists.

"Get out."

"Huh?"

I look towards you questioningly, only to have my clothes thrown towards me. I look towards them, eyes somewhat solemn, and it was clear that I was disappointed. Not just by your actions, but the way you had told me to leave. I swallowed the sadness and simply nodded. "Of.. course." I gathered my things, quickly, I redressed myself and pulled back my hair. You occupied yourself, also redressing, but it looked like you wanted me out. And quick.

"…"

My eyes, however, are constantly drawn to you. You scratch your neck and meet my gaze. Your brows are narrowed and you growl. "Leave!" I look away quickly and nod, pulling my coat on quickly. No doubt, Hitsugaya or even Matsumoto would have heard. But, assumes they must be used to the moaning and groaning, so why not this?

"I'll see you.. tomorrow then, captain." I whisper. You don't respond to me and I leave quietly. I close the door behind me and within a few seconds, the dim light diminishes.

I run my fingers through my hair, coated in the sweat of sex, I shudder at what had just happened. Allowing another man to enter me. Allowing him to abuse me in such a way.. that I actually enjoyed it. I hold my arms tightly, it hurt, everything hurt. But, it was my obsession, my addiction. It wouldn't hurt to let this happen a little longer.

It wouldn't hurt if I continued living like this.

With him.

* * *

If you liked my fanfiction you can keep up with me on Tumblr at .com.

Hopefully there'll be more to come.


End file.
